


Fry My Eggs

by SATANSBABYD0LL



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: IM, Other, Parody, joe mama gay, ufuffkkckckfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SATANSBABYD0LL/pseuds/SATANSBABYD0LL
Summary: get you eggs fried <3dedicated to my friends who read the original pan fic from 3-4 years ago <3 love u
Relationships: Reader/Pannie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fry My Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> this is a funny haha///....is not serious...pleas.e...

Pannie came into my room, klanking softly as he bounced to my bed. "Y/N, you know of which I desire" he said, staring at me with his steely eyes. I sadly nodded, spreading my legs wide on the mattress. "Ah yes darling egg," he mumbled as he grinned his handle against my thigh. "P-pannie!!! please!!!" I m0aned, already in a euphoric state from having been touched by his steel handle. He nodded and smirked before thrusting his handle into my ass and groping my chest. 

It was utter ecstasy, that was until Sophie Anderson walks in. "Oi bruv, what's goin' on i heard klanging-" she says before she sets her eyes on Pannie and me, "OH FUCK IT'S A SUNDAY" she screams, running out the room.

I scream in embarrassment before Pannie finishes inside me and bounces out the room to go hit Sophie on the head. I did not care for my own satisfaction, but i finished myself off while hearing , "Oi bruv, PANNIE STOP I DIDNT DO ANYTHIN TO YOU-" before i passed out, feeling something soft start to push out my ass, but i ignored it as i fell asleep.

~sexy time skip~

a giant egg was on the bed next to me, my ass against it with with extreme warmth as if my ass was on fire. i realized i wasn't in bed, at least not mine. i was in a hospital bed, surrounded by Pannie, Sophie, and multiple nurses. "Bruv, you've been in a coma for 4 weeks, innit roight Pannie?" Sophie said. Pannie was in tears as i awoke, "Yes that's right...Y/N...." he gestures to the egg, "did you...did you lay this egg?" he asks, tears running down his face. I nodded, i could feel connection with the egg. "I remember...right before i passed out, you were klnklingin Sophie on the head...I felt something start to...start to push out my ass, i ignored it and slept anyway. I didn't.t...I didn't think it'd be an egg....a fucking egg." i mumbled, softly rubbing the egg. 

but as i rubbed that egg, it started to hatch and crackle, and out came...a child.

a chubby child, already saying their first words, "SUPAH MAHRIO IN REAL LOIFE" and i could've sworn...i heard someone scream SPAGHETTI before i passed out again, this time, to the after life.


End file.
